Flow sensors are often used to sense the flow rate of a fluid (e.g. gas or liquid) traveling through a fluid channel. Such flow sensors are often used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, medical applications, flight control applications, industrial process applications, combustion control applications, weather monitoring applications, as well as many others. In some instances, the fluid flow entering the flow sensor may be turbulent, which can result in increased noise in the flow sensor output signal. This noise can affect the accuracy, repeatability and/or reproducibility of the measurement of the flow sensor.